


The island Of Zestha

by Aden_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Creative, F/M, Original work - Freeform, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aden_Stark/pseuds/Aden_Stark
Summary: Just a story I decided to write.Starts slow for the first 3 chapters and picks up a little speed after chapter 4





	1. Chapter 1

The Zestha were a beautiful race of human-like people. They lived on a unnamed island on a unknown and distant planet. For the sake of this story, we shall name the island Zestha. 

The island of Zestha had been beautiful, filled with trees and animals and plants. Life filled the island. Lakes on the island were filled with fish as big as foxes.

The people on the island were dumb, they did not know how to make fires or to craft sophisticated weapons. They would hunt in packs with sharpened sticks and only spoke simple words.The animals were never threatened by the human-like people and the people always had enough to eat. The island was in a delicate balance. It was harsh but efficient.

A long time ago, as the people had started to learn to make tools, there was a great eruption from the mountainous volcano located in the heart of the island.

The lava killed many animals and many people but the island stood strong. Not all places on the huge island had been as badly affected by the volcano. The animals and people in that part of the island survived.

Eventually after many years the lava cooled and the volcano become relatively calm. 

The volcano had brought death,but it had also gave new life to the island. New plants could grow in the iron-rich land left from the volcano. New lakes were formed and grassy plains had taken place of bushy trees.

The animals and people spread to the land that had previously been covered by lava. Plants and animals alike flourished in the new land. Hundreds of years the people and animals flourished in harmony. All over the island in the new rich soil, trees grew bigger than they ever had before.

But, the people got smarter. They started to swell in numbers and soon overwhelmed the animals. As the people bred like rabbits, they filled the island. Soon the number of animals started to dwindle. Huge Farms were made in the grassy plains and they provided food for everyone, but meat became a luxury.

After many years of farming the soil became poor. Plants wouldn’t grow as big as they used too, and people started to starve. Eventually the soil had became so poor that nothing would grow. People panicked and fought. It was a horrible war and many died.

The aftermath resulted in a ugly island, stripped of beauty.Life was difficult. 

The population of the island eventually started to recover but it was too late for the island. The people had damaged it permanently. 

The descendants of those who had been in the island’s war, had to suffer from their ancestor’s mistakes. 

However, they had forgot their ancestors mistakes, and it soon became apparent that history would repeat itself.


	2. Chapter 2

The people of Zestha ate berries and cut trees to build huts, buildings and in the colder months, as firewood.

As people lived longer, the population grew. And again the island became strained for resources. This time however, the island could not recover. 

The people of Zestha cut trees faster than they could grow. And eventually there was no more trees.

Just like their ancestors, they were using to many resources and the island couldn’t keep up.

The weather started to get cold, and surviving became even more difficult.

With no more wood, they had nothing to keep theirselves warm. When the nights started to get cold, they had to burn their old cloth rags and take the wood from the sides of buildings to stay warm.

The animals having already been threatened in population, took the new cold weather especially hard. Many species died out.

As scarce as the food became, the water was as plentiful.It was pure, free from pollution and disease. Never did the villagers get sick from drinking the spring water. The ocean, however made any who drank from it more thirsty. Not thirsty for water but for food. Nothing lived on the surface of the ocean. 

The weather never changed. It never got warmer and instead only got colder.The people of Zestha had never faced such cold weather. 

After years of cold weather, their numbers dwindled to a few dozen, and in a last resort; A group of people decided to make a risky journey to the heart of the island, where the great volcano lied waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

The heart of the island had a fairly large mountain which was home to a volcano that heated the mountain and kept the island warm .

The lava never made it past the mountains summit though, as it would harden to rock before it could reach any farther. However, the volcano had cooled down and the island started to get colder.

The last animals had gone to the mountain to escape the people and search for food. Most animals died, and the ones who hadn’t, adapted to the inhospitable and harsh climate of the mountain.

No one dared go to the mountain. Most that had went up had never came down, and the ones who did return, usually didn’t survive long. 

The animals had become smarter and more fierce, desperate to survive in the harsh climate of the mountain. They were always hungry, and wolf-like creatures with sharp teeth could rip apart any person who didn’t keep one eye open during the night. The wolf-like creatures hunted in large groups and easily overwhelmed any people who came into their territory.

The trek up and down the mountain took many days. Little grew along the mountain’s path. The plants had adapted to the mountain as well, and only a few people knew which plants were safe to eat. Barely anything was known of the mountain paths.

In a desperate attempt to survive, the bravest and most healthy of the Zestha people decided to trek up the mountain in search of warmth, food and shelter.

15 out of the 26 people left in the village decided to go up the mountain. The old, sick and very young were left behind, most knew death awaited them, but there was no other choice, they could only hope that the search for food was successful.


	4. Serah, New leader of Zestha

The youngest of the villagers who had been allowed to go on the journey was Izom, who was 11 years old.

Izom, had lost both his parents and ever since had been raised by Serah, his older sister.

Serah had just become the new leader of the tribe, because the old leader had not returned for 15 days during their trek up the mountain.

The villagers, much to Serah’s surprise had chosen her to be the new leader. They knew that her knowledge of plants and animals would come in handy on the journey up the mountain.

Serah, had brown hair and aqua-colored eyes, unlike her brother and her parents who all had blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Serah had always felt like an outcast, and as a result had spent the majority of her childhood watching the animals and studying plants. 

Many years ago, when Serah was eleven and Izom was three, their dad had died during a hunting trip. 

Serah has taken care of her younger brother Izom ever since, as her mother was very sick. Shortly after their father died, their mother died as well, from her sickness.


	5. Chapter 5

As Serah, led her people up the mountain, she kept her eye out for any edible plants that may still remain.

The plant life at the beginning of the mountain had all but died, it had never adapted to such cold weather. The animals had fled to higher ground and into the many caves that filled the mountain.

Serah knew that there was a hot pond up the mountain a long ways up, she had went once with her dad before he had died to look for birds.  
Perhaps, she thought that the pond was still home to the colourful birds she had seen as a child. 

Serah knew exactly how to get to that pond, she would never forget her last hunting trip with her dad. Her people would need food before then, as the trek to the pond would take many days.

She couldn’t help but worry about her little brother, the trek wasn’t short and it was dangerous. She knew any remaining animals would be starving and would love to eat her people. 

But they had no armor or weapons other than a few sharpened sticks that they had decided not to burn.

Serah could already feel it getting warmer up the mountain, but still there was no sign of life. She could not figure it out. The tribe stopped at the 1st pond, this one devoid of life except for her tribe swimming in it.

Serah couldn’t help but watch Dramba, a very muscular guy take off his shirt and get into the pond. He had scars on his arms and face from hunting accidents and it only made him look sexier, Serah thought.

“What you looking at Serah?” Her little brother inquired.

“Oh nothing, the sun actually, Serah said blushing.

Izom turned his head to the sun and squinted his eyes. 

“It hurts to look at the sun”

“Go wash up”, Serah demands, and with that Izom jumps into the pond.

Soon they would have to go again, they couldn’t stay long with the amount of food they had left, Serah knew.

So after everyone was finished, they gathered their stuff and made way up the mountain, heading towards the next pond many hours away.


End file.
